Free
by TheDovahkiinAvenger
Summary: Autumn Rose Stark is Tony's older sister, She is the power behind Stark Industries and is also a mutant with the powers of earth and wind. What will happen when her brother gets kidnapped and war is on her doorstep? Set in the Iron man movies and will hopefully go into the avengers. I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Free

Prologue

"Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Stark you have a baby girl"! Howard smiled as he was given his new baby daughter wrapped in a small pink blanket, even the rotten storm outside could not bring down his spirit, he was holding the new light of his life. "Let me see my baby girl" his wife urged unable to contain her excitement, Howard smiled and handed her their daughter. The glow of a mother and father holding their first child is something that cannot be removed, they were parents of a beautiful baby girl they thought they could never be happier than in this moment. "Alright. Mr. and Ms. Stark do you have a name for your child" Howard looked at his wife and nodded, she smiled brighter then what could be possible and said "her name is Autumn Rose Stark". The man wrote on his clip board **_'Autumn Rose Stark: 5lbs 4ounces, born on August 5 1966 2:30 am to a Maria and Howard Stark'._**

"Autumn, Autumn, Where are you sweet heart" her mother's soft voice rang though the air. "Right here mummy" a child of no more than two ran from around a corner. Her Vibrant green eyes shone brightly of happiness and joy, her dark brown hair bounced around her shoulders. She ran into her mother's loving arms hugging her lovingly. "what did you need mum" she asked curiosity in her eyes, her mother smiled at her "can you go get your father from the study for me, I want to ask him if he can take us to the zoo Today" Autumn jumped up and down, she loved the zoo she believed that she could talk with the animals and they would speak back to her, her mother and father found this quite silly, but allowed her to do so it because it made her happy. "I will get daddy and bring him back, I love the zoo" she squealed and ran off to find her father, "try not to get to distracted' her mother called after her with a small laugh. Autumn ran to her father's study and opened the door to see him staring at his book shelf lost in thought, she walked up to the book case her father was so intently staring at and stared at it to, zoo long forgotten. Her father had not noticed her yet and continued to look for the book he needed to finish his project. Autumn's eye caught a certain book that on the binder said ' ** _Animals and their ******'_** __she could not read that word yet but it sounded like one of her animal books she likes to read so she was curious. Autumn pushed a chair up to the book shelf and climbed on top of it and managed to reach the book she desired. That's when her father finally noticed her climbing down from the chair with a book. He smiled and looked at the book title, she had found his book! "Autumn you found my book" he smiled at her, autumn's eyes lit up with pure joy "I did?" "yes my dear you did" "can I read it with you?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded and sat on his chair next to a cluttered desk he took the book from her hands and placed it on his desk. He picked her up and put her on his lap and together they searched for what he was looking for not noticing his wife and her mother standing in the door way with a smile on her face.

Another year had passed and Autumn had grown smarter than the average three year old, her father could not be more proud of her and always claims it's a Stark thing but her mother just laughs. Her mother became pregnant again to Autumn's joy and they were now sitting outside. Autumn was playing in the wind and her mother was sitting out there watching her she had almost fallen asleep when Autumn's voice awoke her "mummy come look I have a flower growing from my hand". Her mother smiled at the girls imagine she may be very smart but she has a feeling that Autumn will never lose her imagination. "Mummy look" but to her mother's surprise there actually was a beautiful flower growing from her hand! Her mother almost fell out of her chair, she recomposed herself and slapped the flower out of her hand and grabbed her daughters shoulders "don't you ever show what you have shown me to anyone, do you hear me Autumn, Show or tell no one what you just did" "but I thought…" "Promise me Autumn, please" the girl dropped her head "yes mummy", "can you promise me?" "I promise".

Ten months passed and in that time another baby was born, Autumn had a new baby brother to call family. His name was Antony Edward Stark and she loved him, but with this new joy came a tragedy, the mother of these two children was diagnosed with a small brain defect, small enough not to kill but big enough to notice a difference, their father began to drink and while their mother tried to hide that fact it was difficult and her children saw right though.

Although life was tough Tony and his sister became more brilliant then anyone could have imagined, after Autumn graduated from elementary school she moved to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters by her request when she learned there were other people just like her, of course her father never knew about the little secret that it was a school for mutants not many people did. After a while her mother thought that what she had seen from her daughter was all a dream and forgot all about it, but instead of growing out of it, it grew she now had more power than she ever did as a child, Autumn had many new abilities now such as growing plants from her hands and shooting vines, she could also manipulate the wind around her to fly at high speeds, she also learned that she can speak with animals and they with her, Autumn could also use the nature around her to bend to her will making her either invisible or earthreal (cannot be harmed). Thanks to her professors she learned how to control it and her now could use it whenever she needed it. She never told anyone about her powers nor did she ever show anyone (except her teachers but her mother also told her she had to work hard and well at her school and showing them what she could do was kind of a part of her school that she had to do).

So while she was there her brother was shipped off to boarding school, they both wrote to each other all the time and they grew closer. Tony grew to be quite the ladies' man and loved the camera, while Autumn preferred to be in the background of things.

When Tony turned twenty-one his mother, father, and older sister where in an car "accident" only Autumn survived and Tony hated her for it, he became distant and cold to her. After their parent's death Stark industries was split into two, Autumn received fifty-five percent of the company because she was the oldest and Tony received forty-five percent of the company.

So much had happened and when their parents fell out of the picture they saw no one to mentor the until Obadiah Stane came in and mentored them on how to run a company, he became a father figure to them and they appreciated him so much. Autumn hired an assistant to help her when she found she could not run it on her own, she Hired a Virginia "Pepper" Potts and they became the best of friends and she helped both Autumn and Tony in more ways than they could ever know or thank her for. Tony Also had made some friends in the Military Department, James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes who has helped Autumn keep an eye on Tony.

Life has been moving on and Tony's birthday is now two weeks away, Autumn is now sitting in an Airplane being taken to New York City to pick up his gift. This is the start of her story.

 **Hi thanks for reading my prologue for my story. This is the first Avengers Fanfic I've done I would love to hear how I am doing, This is going to be taking place in the Iron Man movies from one to two then Avengers and so forth if you guys want to see more of this story. there are going to be some changes into the Iron Man Story hopefully just a few, just a quick warning, writing criticism is accepted I'd love to hear how I can improve my writing, and please let me know if I should continue with this story. TTFN**


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

I met Pepper at the WWTC (World Wide Trading Center) for Obadiah, he is having us go and meet the CEO for ACME Enterprises to buy the stock we need to complete our newest missile that my Brother had designed for our company, we are going to present this hopefully in a few months to the United States Military department and hopefully it will go well. But first we need those materials.

"Good Morning Gentleman" my smooth voice rang though the air and Pepper and I walked in. The meeting room was a long glass table with several chairs and glass being the walls all around. Seven men sat at the table, all dressed sharply in their suits and looked like they were trying to be intimidating but compared to what I have seen, this was nothing. "Good Morning Miss. Stark, Miss. Potts how are you lovely ladies doing on this fine day" The man sitting at the end of the table who I assume to be the CEO of the company said "Just fine thank you asking now shall we begin our business" "ah yes our business well I have another proposition for you something that can benefit both of our companies quite well, but first I have a question, where is you brother?" I sighed, I seem to get that question a lot "Mr. Stark is working on our new product for our company, that is why we are here, we need your materials to continue our work" The man scoffed and muttered something under his breath, before bluntly saying "Are you sure he is working or out Partying, I am sorry Miss. Stark but This company cannot trust your brother" I frowned "Mr. Stark is about as trust worthy as myself, if you do not trust him you are saying you do not trust me, it is either both of us or none, not either or. And while he does have a rather extravagant lifestyle, that is something we all are guilty of, so none of us here have that right to judge what he does with some of his time, now if we have that big of a problem we can always go elsewhere and retrieve our materials there, your choice!" I smoothly replied a few of the others raised their eyebrows at me but I stared at the CEO waiting for his next move "are we done here?" I asked awaiting an answer, but when I received none I got up and Pepper followed me out the door.

I looked at Pepper with a small smirk 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "Miss. Stark" a voice behind me called, I smiled at Pepper who gave a small smile back at me before turning around to see the CEO looking rather nervous at that "my shareholders and I would like to offer you part of the company" I smiled at the man "let's talk".

Pepper and I arrived back at my flat around three in the Afternoon, the meeting went well and as of now we own twenty-five percent of ACME Enterprises and the materials we need for the product. "Miss. Stark, Sir Obadiah is on call shall I patch him though" J.A.R.V.I.S's voice rang though the air, I smiled "of course and thank you J.A.R.V.I.S" "of course ma'am" Pepper and I turned to the screen in front of us. Uncle O appeared to us on the screen "hey Obadiah" I greeted with a smile "Autumn, Miss. Potts" he greeted with a nod of his head "how did it go" "it went well, we now have our materials and own twenty-five percent of the company" He smirked "that's my niece" I smiled "so what's next" "nothing with our materials and the stock doing its thing, you ladies have nothing else left to do for now, so go take some time off, how about the rest of this week for some well needed and deserved RNR" I wasn't so sure, who is going to take care of the other stuff when we are busy doing nothing? "Autumn I know that look, you need to stop thinking and just relax I will take care of the rest" I slowly nodded still a bit unsure "good, now I have to go, I'll be in touch if we need you" "Hey um, how is Ant doing" I slowly asked, he sighed "not well, I got rid of most of the alcohol but he always finds more" I sighed he was becoming more and more like our father in more ways than just one. "Alright, thank you Obadiah" he nodded and signed off.

I turned to Pepper "Alright so what do you want to do now?" "Honestly?" "honestly" "absolutely nothing" she said as she flopped on the couch, I smiled at her "J.A.R.V.I.S can you order two tubs of Ice cream please" "any particular flavor ma'am" I turned to Pepper "Strawberry and mint chocolate" "on its way ma'am" I smiled again this was going to be a very fun and lazy night for us.

Saturday came to soon for me, after a few days of sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing Pepper and I were not at all ready to go back at all, but the company needs us so we have to. I am currently getting ready to go and pick up my present for Ant, Jimmy texted me last night and told me to come and pick it up in the morning. "Pepper!" I called "yeah!" "Do you want to come with me to pick up my present for Ant?" "Did Jimmy do it?" "yes he did" "I think I'll skip this trip" "I thought you liked Jimmy?" "He is nice but to energetic for how I feel right now" I smiled at her "ok, well start packing up the crew expects us to be gone tomorrow" Pepper Yawned "ok", I walked towards the door "I'll be back soon".

I arrived at Jimmy's place, he owned a refurbishing and antiques store called 'The Treasure Trove' I had helped him build it a little while ago he lives on the second story of the building, I knocked on the stain glass door "Jimmy it's me" I heard some movement before the door swung open to revile a very tall, dark skinned, slender man, he always wore a maroon scarf around his shoulders and a black long sleeved shirt with dark jeans and boots, his black hair was always styled to the right side of his head. "Hello darling, how is my favorite Stark?" Jimmy said with his heavily African accented voice. I smiled at him "doing alright how you are Jimmy?" "Fine fine fine thank you for asking dearie, come in you must be dying of heat out there in the sun" he urged me in, "where is that lovely assistant of yours?" "You mean Pepper" "yes" "she is back at the building for some more RNR before we leave" "oh well I would have loved to have seen her" I laughed "now you wait here I'll go get you your thing".

Jimmy scurried off to the back room leaving me in the room. It was filled with lots of different antiques that he had refurbished, a beautiful glass swan was in the middle of his collection of the rare few glass things, I picked it up and examined it, "so how is Stark Tower coming along" Jimmy voice ran through the air startling me and making me almost drop the swan "it is coming along well the remodel should almost be done" "what about the other building you're doing what with?" "changing it into a homeless shelter for families to stay until they can get themselves back on their feet, you know" I put the swan back and walk around a little more "that is very kind of you Autumn, how many people will it be able to house?" "I won't know until we are done with the remodel" a few crashes were heard along with a few curse words "you alright Jimmy?" "Yes yes yes I'm fine, hey how's that thing going with the cutie" "you mean James?" "Yes that gentlemen, has he asked you out yet?" "No, I'm not even sure he likes me" "of course he does, how could he not you are a smart beautiful girl, he would be stupid not to like you" I blushed "you really think so?" he poked his head around the corner "have I ever lied to you" "do you want my honest answer?" I joked, he smiled "point taken, but do you get what I'm trying to tell you, you have known him for over fifteen thousand years already, so next time I see you I want you to walk in holding hands with him and bringing your five children in to see their favorite Uncle" I blushed again at the thought of James and I having Children together. Jimmy continued to search until a loud 'ah ha' was heard.

Jimmy came back with a package no more than six inches long and eight inches wide, the package was flat but what else do you expect for a picture frame and picture. I opened the package and saw a beautiful sleek gold frame and in the middle a picture of our family. We were at a beach house for a small vacation, this was the week our father cleaned up a little, this is one of the happiest memories I had ever had with my family, and this photo was also taken five weeks before the crash. I smiled, tears of joy running down from my face "thank you Jimmy, this means so much to me" I pulled him in for a tight hug which he happily returned. I soon released him and saw his eyes were a bit watery too "look at what your making me do Autumn, It is going to ruin my makeup" he whined, I laughed a bit "sorry, now how much do I owe you?" I asked digging in to my purse for my wallet "Absolutely nothing, A chance to help you repair what was broken is all I need for payment" "thank you so much Jimmy" he smiled and nodded "now go on, go get your brother back" I smiled and nodded, I turned around and left leaving behind a blubbering friend.

Sunday came and before Pepper and I knew it we were going back to work after almost a whole week of doing nothing, we were well rested and are ready to deal with more of the craziness that comes with working at Stark Industries. We are now on the plane headed to Malibu for Ant's birthday, I had showed my present for Ant to Pepper and she agreed that it was perfect for him. I was very excited this could be the thing that brings us back together.

 **Thank you all for following/favoring this story that means so much to me and thank you for the review that had brightened up my day so much so this chapter is for you, I hope you liked it. So I hope to get a chapter done every week this Summer, and as always please leave a review tell me how I am doing with my writing and if I need to make any changes to anything, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next I would love to hear them. Thank you for reading my story hope you are enjoying it. And if you have any questions relating to my story or Characters please just PM me or Email me I would love to answer any and all questions relating to either my story or Characters. TTFN**


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Pepper and I arrived at the mansion in Malibu at around seven. It felt so good to be home, I walked to my room and placed my things down on my bed and sighed. My room was a very large place with massive window's all around showing the beautiful ocean and forest along the part of the coast, the walls were a light brown and hardwood floors were though out the space, my room was very spacious and cozy with all the little odds and ends all around me, each one holding a different memory. My queen sized bed was against the middle of the wall on the right, with two white nightstands on either side of it each holding a lamp with brown vines swirling around the base to the lightbulb. Across the wall from where my bed is, is my bathroom, it is a rather big bathroom with both a stand up shower and spa tub and the other bathroom essentials. There is also a door that leads from the bathroom to my massive walk-in closet, full of work clothes and comfy clothes.

I plopped on my bed enjoying the softness and the ease I felt that only comes with, when you are home. I ran my hands over my face and let my dark brown hair fall down from my high bun. I quickly changed into some more comfy clothes, I was now wearing blue jeans and a purple tee with my black gym shoes, I brayed my hair off to the side and left the room down to my laboratory or cave as I like to call it, It's much like Ant's but had more Chemicals then electronics. I was studying a brain disease so I could learn its weakness and hopefully work on a cure.

I sighed and looked at the clock it and saw it was three in the morning, eight hours at this and no new information. A yawn escaped my throat, I pulled off my gloves, washed my hands, and was going to head up to my room when I had realized I have not seen or checked in on Ant in a couple of weeks so I headed down to his 'cave'. I looked through the glass walls that surrounded his hideaway and saw him working on something, I smiled he was quite brilliant and I am very proud of him and what he has done.

I walked to the glass door and watched as it slid open. I walked inside and Ant raised his head, but when he saw it was me he glared "what" he snapped at me, "nothing I just wanted to say hey" I said with a smile " oh well now that you said it you can leave" "no" he rolled his eyes. Ant stopped what he was doing and dropped his tools on his desk and looked me in the eyes "alright Autumn I am fine, no I have not been drinking that much, I had one party and yes I will go to bed soon so with that you can leave now" "Ant, don't pull that crap with me, I am just trying to look after my little brother" he once again rolled his eyes at me and muttered something that I could not hear. "what was that" "you always do this why don't you just stop and leave me alone" "because I care about you" "yeah that's nice, but I am not so little anymore so I don't need you to keep doing this" "what caring for you, you are my little brother so no I am not going to stop any time soon" he sighed agitated and went back to his work, "just try to get some sleep ok" I said my voice softening, I received no answer so I left.

I was no longer tired because of our little argument so I decided to go for a little walk along the forest to recuperate. The sun was just starting to show a little of its presents by the time I got to the forest. The woods have always calmed me, maybe it was because my mutation or the fact that it was just so calming there, when you walk you see the bright green of the forest and hear the waves of the sea calling out, and the sway of the wind against the trees I was at peace. No one comes here, so no one sees me, and that's when I show me true self. I released all my emotions and stresses, I had closed my eyes and felt the woods around me grow and become stronger, the wind blew around me, bringing dried leaves and the scent of flowers from the nearby field, I could feel some of the nearby animals some and surround me silently watching. Vines where growing from my hands and burying themselves into the ground, I could feel my eyes glowing though my eyelids and my hair getting messy from the wind I was producing. Soon everything had died down and my energy was draining. While I could control my powers I still needed to let loose every once in a while.

I opened my eyes and saw many of the animals I had grown to care for. "Hello again" I said with a small smile, Stella, who is a beautiful doe, walked up to me and put her head on my shoulder in a silent greeting, after that I was greeted by all my animal friends, some of them were squirrels, and my advice is to always watch out for them, as cute as they may be they are sneaky little guys, and they love peanuts, especially Freddie he is the chunkiest out of all of them and quite possibly the funniest. Then there are the eagles who while prideful are full of honor and respect, their leader is Manus, and he is one of the biggest eagle you will ever see and is also not as brave as the others which proves to be quite funny when he is placed in those situations. And then there are the Stags and Does who are the kindest and the purest, Stella is leader of the Does and Alexander is the leader of the Stags.

And that's how my morning was spent chatting with my animal friends until I was called in by Pepper, I said my goodbyes and headed back towards the mansion where Pepper was waiting for me. After I had taken a shower and had gotten new work clothes on I headed to my office, Pepper was working on a few things with stock and needed me to validate some things, then email her the information on part of the new missile Ant is working on.

"Ma'am Sir Rhodes is calling" "alright JARVIS can you please put him on" "yes ma'am", "hey Tony have you finished the..." "James this is Autumn" "oh hey Autumn, where is Tony?" "I actually don't know, we uh…" "you had another fight again didn't you" I sighed "yeah, this morning" I heard some muffled movements "what was it this time" "same as it always is, I just don't get" I heard James sigh "ok well I am coming over" "really why? N-n-not that I mind of coarse" I stuttered a bit, "well Tony and I have some things to discuss and more stuff like that" "oh okay, well I will see you when you get here bye" "yep bye". My heart was racing, it always does whenever he is coming over, I shot a quick email over to Pepper who replied with a 'go get him girl' to which I blushed, I know he doesn't like me but I like to think he does.

I managed to finish most of my work when JARVIS said James had arrived. My heart was racing when I went to go meet him. James was standing outside of Ant's 'cave' shaking his head with a small smile, I straightened out my skirt and walked up to him "hey James" my soft voice rang though the air, he smiled that beautiful smile that makes your heart melt "hey Autumn, how was New York" "Wonderful, how are you doing?" "I'm alive" I laughed at him, and turned to look in Ant's cave to see my brother passed out with wrenches still in his hands, I smiled and rolled my eyes and turned back to James "can you help me get him up to his room" he nodded and helped me lug him up to his room. We set him on his bed and James left the room while I covered him up, I kissed Ant's forehead and left the room closing the door behind me.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked him with a smile, he laughed "well your brother is asleep so I can't do anything there and I am needed back at HQ ASAP so I am going to have to leave" I sighed "oh" was all I could get out, he smiled and said his goodbyes before turning around to leave, I turned to go back to my office when I heard him say "hey Autumn, can I ask you something" I turned around with a smile "anything!" "What would you do if Tony wanted you to leave?" I frowned I had been thinking about that a lot lately, what if he did ever want me to leave? "Then I would." I answered back quietly and returned to my office where I let those dark thoughts overtake me.

 **All right I am so sorry this took forever to get this chapter up, I am not too happy with the chapter but whatever. Hope you guys liked it and it lived up to your expectations and thank you so much for the review that made my whole week and thanks for the new followers/favorites, it means so much that you guys take the time to read this. As always I hope to get another chapter out soon, if you think I am writing a character wrong please let me know so I can fix it, and if my writing needs any improvement I would love to hear how I can fix that as-well. Thank you guys so much for reading please leave a review or follow and favorite the story (if you want to) and see you guy's at the next chapter. TTFN**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ant's birthday is tomorrow and I cannot wait for it to be over. The news crews have been going crazy and the invitations have already been sent out, we are expecting thirty or more guests. All of our house staff are running through the halls and our sound guy for the music was just now arriving. Pepper and I are expecting the worst so we have tons of coffee and medicine nearby and some medical staff on hold, Ant's birthday parties where always crazy and from my experience we are going to need every bit of it.

Pepper and I also had to pick out our outfits because tomorrow we would not have the time. We both had to go so one of us could keep an eye on Ant and the other on the rest of the guests, she was going to wear a simple red cocktail dress that hugged her curves and while very flirty it was also very professional and she was going to wear her black heals which gave a little more professionalism her look, while I was going to wear a simple black short dress with little green swirls on my hip that extends around my waist to the edge of my dress, it hugged my curves in all the right places but didn't make me look too sexy, just nice, with my black heels it worked well.

I am now currently in my room wrapping Ant's present. I am going to give it to him tonight, I know it's not his birthday but this is something I don't want him to be too drunk for, and I want him to remember this. "Miss. Stark, it appears you are needed in the common room by request of miss. Potts" I sighed and put away the present I will have to finish it tonight.

I walked into one of the main rooms in the house, and saw Pepper trying to bake, and if there is one thing you should know, Pepper should not bake. "Pepper what are you doing" I laughed, she turned and looked at me "baking" "oh no, move over, we all know what happened last time you tried to bake" Pepper frowned "that was a long time ago" "no, they're still trying to get that little bit of that concoction you made off the walls. But I will say this, you would make a fine construction worker" she place a hand over her heart in mock offended look. I smiled and turned around, but that was my mistake because I got a handful of flower in the back of my hair, I turned back to her "really" she smirked and threw more flower at my face, "you asked for it" I laughed and grabbed a handful of flower and threw it at her, "Autumn", "what?" I looked at her innocently, she laughed evilly and threw more flower at me and then it was all out war. Eggs, flower, sugar, and milk were tossed and thrown and by the end of it we were both soaked and laughing madly.

After we had both showered and had gotten re-ready and since everything for Ant's party was almost ready we started making cookies and cakes. We donate some of these things to an orphanage down the road and give some of them to a homeless shelter that was in the heart of Malibu.

It was around five that Pepper and I had finished, we were both starving so we went out to eat. "hey did you wrap his present yet" "no not yet" "when are you going to give it to him" "tonight hopefully" Pepper nodded and we both quieted down, we ordered our food and when it arrived we ate in silence until Pepper broke it. "What happens if he doesn't like it" I sighed, that's all that has been on my mind, "honestly, I don't know, it could either be something that could fix us or tare us farther apart" she nodded "I hope this fixes it" "me too".

We left the restaurant and went back to the mansion, Pepper wished me luck and left. I went to my room and finished wrapping the present, I then grabbed it and sighed "Lord help me"I whispered as I walked out of my room with the present in hand and went down to Ant's cave.

 **Sorry this took me so long to do and sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for the follow that means so much to me. Thank you guys for sticking with this and I hope you all like the chapter. I would love to hear how my writing is doing and if I am writing the character's right so far, please let me know. Anyways hope you all are enjoying the story and see you next time. TTFN**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

This is it, the moment of truth. I nervously placed the gift behind my back and knocked on the door. Ant looked up and me and glared before completely ignoring me, I sighed and JARVIS being one of the ones who knows what is going on, unlocked the door allowing me inside.

"uh hey Ant, I uh have something for you" I said as I walked in, he looked up at me, sighed and walked over to me "my birthday isn't until Tomorrow" "I know but this is something I wanted to give to you now" I placed the present on his work-stand, he stared at it for a while, "well now that you dropped it off you can leave" Ant stated as he walked around me, "well I kind of wanted you to open it, like right now". Ant grabbed a tool and walked back to his desk, I stood there for a while until he again finally looked up at me and sighed again, "look, if I open your stupid present will you leave me alone?" I smiled a little "I will" he rolled his eyes until he finally picked it up and moved back over to the chair that he was originally sitting in and removed the wrapping.

I watched his face as he saw what it was, at first it full of annoyance and curiosity, then he saw what it was and his expression changed into one of shock and sadness and yet somehow in the mix there was happiness, he looked at me with wide tearful eyes "h-how did you find this?" I smiled a bit and shrugged "I was in the attic looking around and I found it, it was a bit worn around the edges so I had a friend fix it for me" he continued to look at it and a small smile appeared on his face, he turned back to me but his smile faded and his eyes grew another emotion one I would never forget, anger.

"You" he snarled, "You broke apart our family, as it was mending you broke it". My eyes widened "Ant I—" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled and got up from his desk and started to walk to me "STOP, my sister is the only person who can ever call me that" "but I am—" "NO she died the day my parents did, you, you are just the collateral damage left behind by it" "Ant s-stop" I whimpered as tears fell from my face, he walked up to me and raised his hand and slapped me across the face leaving a big red mark in it's wake. I felt the stinging on my cheek, I could not believe what he had just done, never would he have ever hit someone, but I guess things change. "what did I say" he snapped "you will call me Mr. Stark from now on" he then turned around back to his desk and sat there for a while staring at the picture, tears where coming from my eyes at a rapid pace and soon he wasn't the only one angry.

"What did I ever do to you?" I whispered angrily at him, his head snapped up "What did you say" YOU HEARD ME. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I shouted "JUST BECAUSE I HAD TO GO WITH THEM YOU BLAME THIS ON ME" "IF IT WHERN'T FOR YOU THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE" "HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT HOW I WOULD BE TAKING THIS, I WAS IN THE CAR WITH THEM" "THEN YOU TOO SHOULD BE DEAD!" "BUT I AM NOT, SO YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT NOT ALL OF YOUR FAMILY IS DEAD" "I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!", that's where I lost it "HOW DARE I, HOW DARE YOU, I WAS IN THE CAR WITH THEM I SAW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU DID NOT EVEN TRY TO COMFORT ME ONCE, OR BE THE BROTHER I NEEDED YOU TO BE AND YOU ASK HOW DARE I, I FACED THEIR DEATH ALONE ANT" "STOP CALLING ME THAT" he yelled before taking the present I had given him and throwing it across the room at me, I didn't doge in time and the sharp corner cut my cheek and shattered to the ground, "get out" he whispered "I never what to see or hear from you again, GET OUT!". I looked back up at him and into his eyes and realized this was not my brother, this was not the one I had loved and looked after, this was someone I had never ever thought I would ever see.

"Fine" I said my throat hoarse from all the yelling and crying "say it one more time and I will leave, you will never see nor here from me again, I will leave and never come back, all you have to do is say it and I promise I will." He looked into my eyes for a minute before saying the words I had never wished to hear, "leave and never come back".

I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about what would happen now, I could leave and hope that one day he would call for me or I could stay and do my best to avoid him but I know that could never really work I mean after all I did promise and I never go back on my word, so my mind was made I would leave.

I re-dressed myself into a tee and jeans, the press I know would have a field day if they caught word of me leaving so my identity had to hidden from now, no one can know who I am. Since my face was very recognizable as was my voice so I grabbed my coat and pulled my hood over my head covering my face from view, I knew sign-language so to avoid speaking I could talk by using that.

I have no need to pack anything as I would be leaving for the Białowieża Forest and living there. "Ma'am your ticket is ready and your plane leaves in four hours." J.A.R.V.I.S 's rang though the air "Have you activated program 131" "Yes Ma'am it is in affect Mr. Stark will soon be in full control over Stark Industries and Miss. Potts will be appointed his assistant" I sighed a bit in relief, it had worked "Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S for everything and please watch Ant for me while I'm gone" "Of course Ma'am and please have a safe trip" I sighed again and looked around "Good luck Ant, and please be careful "I whispered and headed out the door.

I greeted Happy as he opened the door for me, he knew of my plans to leave just not where I was going, "are you sure you have to go, your brother still needs you" I smiled sadly at him "He had stopped needing me a while ago I had just never fully accepted it" he gave me a sad smile but said nothing as he closed the door and got in the driver's seat, we drove off in silence.

Happy parked the car about five blocks from the airport by a secluded park. He got out and opened the door for me I got out and turned back to Happy who had some tears in his eyes causing a few tears to fall from mine so I hugged him "Goodbye Happy and thank you so much for that you had done for us, I will miss you so much" I whispered to him. I soon pulled away and turned to leave when he spoke "Do you ever think you'll come back?" "When Ant needs me again I will return" "And if he doesn't?" "I think we both know that answer" "how do you know if he will need you?" I gave him a small smile "a big sister always knows" and with the small but sad smile still plastered on my face I gave him a slight nod of my head before disappearing into the woods making my way to the airport.

I arrived when my flight was boarding luckily for me and made my way to second class and found my seat next to a window in a row of three seats. I laid my head against the window and looked down at the watch on my wrist 5:28am shone brightly on the screen and I sighed only half an hour left before we would leave, "Oh hello" A very chipper voice said to my right, I turned my head to see a beautiful long brown haired green eyed woman with a handsome sandy blonde haired blue eyed man at her side, I gave a small smile to them with a wave in greeting, "mind If we sit here" the man asked, I shook my head and he smiled "Sweet" and he plopped down in the seat next to me the women rolled her eyes at him, "I am Steve and this is my wife Vanessa" I smiled and gave them both a small wave, "so what is your name" I frowned I don't know if they know sign language but better try right? 'My name is Alissa' I signed 'Alissa McCoy' the man, Steve, frowned at me, maybe he didn't understand me so I tried to show him to get a pen and paper but he shook his head at me and laughed "I understand you, I has just been a while since I met anyone who used it" I sighed a little in relief and smiled, I hated to lie, they seemed like such a nice couple but it was necessary at this moment luckily I had also set up a fake identity so I now had a passport, a birth certificate and a small account with some money in case I would ever need it all under a false name so as of right now I was safe from all the press and questions.

Steve and I talked, well he talked, about almost everything, he told me the he and his wife where moving to Poland because his company was moving so they would stay there for a bit, he also told me that he is deaf but can here with hearing aids, that's how he knows sign language. He asked why I was leaving for another country and I just told him family issues, it was sort-of true.

After a while we dropped our conversation when his wife Vanessa asked him to help him with something, so taking the time I had I decided sleep sounded wonderful so I shut my eyes and fell into a dream filled world.

 _I felt shaking on my side, "Auto get up" I moaned and rolled over "Auto come on" a very persistent voice called again "What" I snapped opening my eyes and sitting up violently accidentally throwing my ten-year old brother on the ground. "Hey" Ant whined I smirked "that's what you get you little poop nut for waking up a sleeping bear" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed "well that's not so bad" I smirked again "really" his eyes widened "I can always make it worse" he backed up a new fear in his eyes "you know this is the part where you should run" I mocked he gulped and then booked it out of my room screaming "She's going to kill me!" I laughed and ran after him "that's right boy, you better run the beast is coming for you" I yelled but what I didn't see was the little 'trap' he made for me and I fell right into it._

 _I could hear his laughter but I had remained still until he slowly stopped and started to shake me again "Alissa" huh my name is Auto why did he call me Alissa_ "Alissa wake up" I slowly opened my eyes and regained my thoughts and head, I then noticed the shaking I tuned to Steve but he wasn't even touching me, it was the plane!

My eyes widened the plane was shaking, the plane was shaking we could die! My emotions where out of control I was freaking out, I started to feel something wrap around my hand and that's when I remembered who I was, I can save us but how do I get out of this plane without being noticed, I thought about this for a second before it came to me, I knew what I had to do now.

I used the void around me to become earth real, I then stood up and walked passed Steve and Vanessa. I walked to the bathroom which was strangely empty and looked for the little button that would open the floor successfully dropping me out of the plane. After a while of searching I had found it and pressed it and I was now falling though the sky.

Come on Autumn get it together, I closed my eyes and let my power surge though me and now I could fly, and I propelled upwards towards the falling plane and used the wind to help stabilize it and guided it to the nearest airport.

Once I had set it down I had just about collapsed from exhaustion, I was so drained, I had to get away from here I turned away and started to walk away until I heard clapping from behind me, I turned and saw all the people that where on the plane clapping for me, that's when I realized what I had done I had saved these people they were safe because of me, I did it!

And that's when reporters started to run at me, I have to get away now! No one can know that Tony Starks sister was a mutant. I mustered up all the strength I had left and used it to propel myself up to the sky away from them, after that I let the wind guide me into a forest and I had finally collapsed to the forest floor, the weariness of the day finally getting to me and I let it take me away.

 **I am so sorry guys that I have not been updating as much as I said I would, I am so sorry, I hope you guys really like this chapter and it was worth the wait, again I am so sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. Thank you all who have followed and favorited my story it means so much to me, and thanks for sticking with it. I hope you all noticed two certain people who are in a certain group in this chapter ;) Please let me know if I am writing any of the MARVEL characters wrong if so please let me know so I can fix it and if my writing also needs to be fixed please let me know so I can fix it, and just thank you guys so much for being here and again I am so sorry this took forever. Also I am no longer able to make every week with chapters it will just have to be whenever I can, so again guys I am so sorry. TTFN**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

My eyes slowly drifted open to the sound of birds chirping and wind caressing my face. Green trees were all around me, some of their leaves slowly falling to the ground. I slowly stood up and looked around at the dense woods, started to walk around the forest enjoying the freedom it brought me. My powers were strong but I had never truly seen how strong, though I could now say I was very excited to find out. My feet led me to the thickest part of the forest, it felt so alive and wild, and I could feel the energy flowing from the forest and into me, it felt so strange, to use my gift freely, without the worry of wondering eyes.

I released myself, my angers, my sadness, everything I had felt, I let go. I have done this before but never had it felt like this. I watched in awe as the trees grew and vines shot out from my hands and into the ground, the wind whipped around me faster and faster, the vines and leaves swirled around me and started to attach themselves to me creating a beautiful outfit of forest vines and leaves, some of it crawled up unto my face covering my mouth and nose like a mask and into my hair where it twisted and tangled itself into it.

I shot out into the sky using the wind to stabilize myself as I flew around the forest enjoying the sights and sounds of it. A small stream was flowing through the woods and I smiled behind my mask and flew down to the clean waters. I walked to the stream and got the first look at myself since I had left home, I was no longer wearing the t-shirt and coat, and the jeans I had left in but a but what looked to be a catsuit that was covered in vines and leaves, my face was covered up to my eyes by the same vines that seemed to cover my body, my hair was braided down my back held together by flowers and vines. I didn't look like myself, I looked like a hero and I felt like one.

 _One month later_

The wind whipped around me as i flew though the blue sky, people had come to my forest, i could feel it. I used my earthreal ability to blend in to the earth when I had finally found the intruders, I studied them from a distance as they hovered in the sky in the small black plane. Long black ropes dropped suddenly from it and i watched as a group of about four men slid down and pulled out long black guns and carefully scanned the area as the plane started to land. I felt the forest around me grow weary and the animals became scared and ready for an attack, I quietly shushed them and calmed their nerves as i watched on. The plane landed as the group continued to survey the area, once the plane landed the back bay doors opened and a man clad in black leather stepped out, one eye covered with an black eye patch.

"We know you're out there, come out so we can talk" The man with the eye patch call out, I knew he only spoke to me, fore there was no one else in the forest with us, like i said I would have felt it if there where, so I stepped from the earth and into view and walked to him as the other men focused their guns on me.

I knew I still could not speak as if these men where to know who I was there is no telling what could happen. So silent I remained as he opened his mouth and spoke "I am Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D" i cocked my head to the side in confusion, I had never heard of this S.H.I.E.L.D before. "I wanted to say thank you for saving two of my best agents, I believe they where sitting next to you on the plane" my thoughts paused as I tried to remember who they where and a name soon popped into my mind, Steve and his wife Venessa was it? They where agents? My confused mind ran wild causing the wind to pick up speed to which i quickly quieted it down "now I have a proposition for you, if you'd be willing to come with me and hear it?" He asked, but it seemed to be less of a question and more of a "you are". I gave a silent sigh, I did not know who these people were, nor did I know what they stood for. And that made me become very uneasy.

My silence spoke volumes as Fury sighed heavily before speaking once more "you can either come or stay, but I will warn you others will come and will not ask so nicely" I looked around the old forest and I could feel my gut saying to trust them and I have always trusted it, it has never led me astray yet. So i gave Fury a short nod and followed him on the small plane. I looked back at the old forest as the back of the plane began to close, I knew I would miss it here but I also knew that I had begun to grow restless and I was more then ready to move on.

We flew for a while mostly in silence as the tension surrounded and hung heavily in the air, But as time went on the men slowly began to relax in my presence as they slowly realized that I would do nothing.

We landed about two to three hours later and waited for the back of the plane to open fully. We left the small plane and was pleasantly greeted by another large group of men in black gear holding guns, at alert and very much ready for anything. A young women walked up to Fury and I with a clipboard in hand and a walk of confidence. She wore a deep blue pantsuit or catsuit that accented her body shape very well, her hair was tied up in a neat bun and she wore a very determined expression on her face as she approached us. "Sir" she spoke calmly, her voice filled with confidence "Agent Hill, This is Alissa McCoy she will be working with us" Hill turned to me with a small nod "McCoy" I gave her a slight nod still saying nothing, I was still going to keep my identity from them as long as possible even though I knew the one that they had received would not hold up for much longer.

They led me across the air strip and into a large building that quite frankly stood out like a sore thumb in the surrounding forest. "Agent Hill will show you to your new room and bing you back to the conference room were we will discuss your future here at S.H.I.E.L.D" Fury said firmly and walked away leaving me and Hill alone as the group of men followed Fury. I turned back to Hill and walked behind her as she led me though the various twists and turns of the building until we came to a stop at a grey colored door, a key card was required to access the room.

"This is the room you'll be staying in, here is the key card for entrance, you have been given an hour to adjust to your surroundings, you can leave and walk around if you'd like but just back in this room in an hour." Hill said as she handed me the room key and left, the door closing tightly behind her. I looked around the room as I tried to get my thoughts in order. It was a relatively large room, the walls were painted a light grey like everything in this place it seemed. A twin sized bed laid up against the wall to the right and a large dresser sat across from it, a small desk and chair sat in the far left conner and another door rested in the middle of both the bed and the desk which presumably led to a small bathroom.

I sat down on the bed and was pleasantly surprised to feel the softness that lied beneath. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes to try and calm my thoughts and organize them from all the chaos that was dangerously close to spilling over and soon with the chaos in my head dying down and being lost in my own thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hey everyone, sorry I have not been updating like I should be, life has just kinda gotten in the way and i have been unable to write, I deeply apologize to all of you but I will try to update more :) Thank you to all of the new followers to my story, it makes me smile to see that people enjoy my story, so thank you to all of you :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far please, let me know if I am writing any of MARVEL's characters wrong and i will go back and fix them :) thank you again for reading and stickin with me. TTFN :)**


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys, I just really quickly wanted to update you guys on what's been going on and why I haven't been updating very recently. First off I would like to say thank you for all of your follows and favorites, they really mean a lot to me and it shows me that I at least have somewhat decent writing that's actually enjoyed so I am immensely grateful for that. And to the people who have stayed with me I truly am happy that you still care to see how this story goes, now this unfortunately will not have a story update today as I felt that I needed to give an authors note of some kind updating everyone, so I do apologize for that. As for why I have not been updating, the computer that I had originally started this story on had broken so the only available one was one in the middle of my living room and I really don't feel very comfortable writing where all my family spends most of their time. So I do greatly apologize for how long this story is taking. I believe that within my next update I will upload the entire story (all its chapters) since I do know where this story is going all I have to do now is write it, which may take quite a while but it should be done soon. Anyway regarding the first few chapters I may edit them a little, but I am still contemplating so if you like everything how it is please let me know, but I just thought that I should let you guys know some of my plans.

Anyway once more I apologize and the next update should contain the rest of the story I cannot make any promises but I will try. Thank you again to all who had followed and favorited my story, thank you to my reviewers I apologize that I hadn't really acknowledged you guys but I kind of got shy and didn't really know how to respond so I am sorry for that, but I really do appreciate them

And really quickly to Girostritron: yeah I realized that when I went to re-read it, and after all the research on the iron man comics and the mcu I had forgotten to look up proper baby weights lol. Any way I hope that you are enjoying the story

And two both of the guests: thank you

Thank you for reading and favoring, following and reviewing I really do appreciate it see you guys in the next update. TTFN


End file.
